Glittered Ripples from the Depths
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Lancer/Rider. "I know exactly what this does to you. That's why we do this." Canon AU. Warning: mature situations.


Glittered Ripples from the Depths  
by SMYGO4EVA

Fulfillment of such yearning approached, to those who are not of this world.

Rider let such cravings course through her, a smile on her face, her breath heavy as she ensnared the warrior Lancer with her chains. He growled, his teeth gritted, his crimson eyes ablaze. His trusted spear was tossed to the side, as if it meant nothing, a weapon without its master.

His wrists were bound by her chains, just tight enough to seize him in place as he tried to tug himself loose. The only mercy she gave him was having him be able to sit upon the ground, not chained to the wall, but it was too soon for that.

"You, you've_ really_ done it now, Rider," He spat out, his voice thick with arousal. "You have _no _idea what this does to me."

Rider gazed upon such a sight, her eyes glowing and intense. Her body surged with a familiar ache she knew had to be quelled. She made her way slowly to Lancer, kneeling down so her eyes would meet his, reaching out and dragging a hand down his chest, her fingers caressing his clothed pectorals.

"I know _exactly_ what this does to you. That's why we do this, my dear Lancer." She leaned in close, so her lips brushed his ear, feeling him shiver. "That's why you love it."

They were Servants, and yet they still had needs. There was no cause for a romance, no star-crossed lovers, anything of the sort. Their encounters were never like that. It was for release, pure and simple— a fight between Servants, sweaty thrusting, heated skin, a firm tongue and slick lips.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Lancer loved it to hurt a little, a little pain to put him in his place, but only on _his_ terms. It just so happened that Rider loved to put people in their place, but only on_ her_ terms.

There was a pause, and Lancer tugged at the firm metal bonds, arching an eyebrow right back at her, grinning slightly. "You never cease to amaze me, Rider."

Rider chuckled; a lovely sound sweetened with a tinge of her wicked intentions. His mouth went dry, and such promise made him swallow in anticipation.

"What can I say, Lancer, you may be at my mercy," she said, voice low and lilting, "but it seems I'm the one in your grasp." Rider then trailed her fingers down Lancer's arms, her long nails against the soft underside of his biceps, sending tremors through his body, his member throbbing and straining. "Out of all the Servants in this wretched war, you've enticed me the most."

Lancer felt a warm flush rise to his face. "Aw, really?"

The woman known as the bewitching serpent huffed out a laugh and leaned in to close the space between them, her lips against his. "Yes, really. And now, you are all mine." She looked up and gave Lancer a truly evil, gorgeous grin before straddling him, undoing the front of his body suit and pulling his erect, reddened cock.

"You're way too good at this," Lancer grumbled, squirming in his restraints. "You're annoyingly good at this."

Rider smiled, then gripped Lancer's cock in her hand, pumping him at a quick speed. Lancer gasped, as if he was underwater and had come up for air, his back arched into a curve, begging for more. His hips thrust up to her hand, and she couldn't help but grin as he pleaded for her to bring him satisfaction.

"That's it, _gods_, that's it…"

"Hmm," Rider said, her other hand dropping down between her legs, stroking her dripping entrance as she kept pumping Lancer's cock. "you wouldn't let your guard down in front of anyone else, would you?," she asked, her voice thick with pleasure, shivers through her body, and a throb of anticipatory arousal to her clit. "…_just_ for me?"

"Yes," Lancer hurried to respond, "yes, fuck yes, Rider, _just for you_."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lancer. You really are all mine." With that, Rider shifted, spreading her legs and pulled her panties to the side, guiding his cock to her wet core. Slowly but surely, Rider lowered herself down onto his hard member, completely filled. She let a sweet moan escape her lips. Lancer couldn't help the shudder that racked through his frame, such warm tightness that made his mind go blank.

Pleasure was the only feeling left in the place where they were joined, building and building in the rhythm they had set. Rider gasped sharply, whimpering as she rode Lancer like the stallion he was, and he pumped up into her harder, the slow, teasing warmth giving way to a desperate, hurried fucking, the chains clinking and moving noisily. She let her hands grip at his shoulder, nails digging in, and ground her pelvis up against his body, his thrusts upward back into her more insistent, desperate, and almost primal.

He let out ragged gasps, his wrists straining against the chains she bound him in, tension building like a storm, gasps turning into moans he couldn't control.

They felt their long-awaited release surging, surging, building, growing and growing, until it burst. He then came, moaning out his release, pulsing hard and filling her with his seed. She gasped and slid her hands over his buttocks, pushing down hard and grinding her loins up against him. She them came with a high-pitched cry, her body jerking with pleasure, before collapsing on top of him.

The room went black, blissfully dark.

Not a thought of the real world crossed their minds, even when the storm raged on, not knowing the storm inside was done.

By the time Lancer opened his eyes, his body lax with the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm, Rider had released his hands from her chains, spiriting them away, gently massaging feeling back into his wrists.

Rider cupped his face in her hands, her breath warm against his skin. "Lancer? Can you hear me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can hear you."

Rider smiled softly, gently and attentively, and she took Lancer's hand, kissing his palm.

Wordlessly, knowingly, they pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes and breathing in the scent of longing, fear, and an unfledged dream.


End file.
